The Playboys Flower
by Princesa Alisakura-Moving
Summary: Natsume is a playboy whose in love with his childhood friend, Mikan, What would happen if his father arranges a marriage between the two friends just to keep his stalker, Luna away? Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy :)

Plot: Does it take a week for a playboy to admit his feelings to his secret crush who is also his childhood friend? AU.

Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing

I forgot to thank a freind of mine for taking over my stories while my computer was dead. Thank you Neko-Hoshi chan for taking care of legacy for me I'm forever in you debt.

Natsume Hyuga walked through the hallways of school his uniform was messy as his raven locks, his infamous smirk in place and with his latest main sqeeze clinging on to one of his arms, Sumire Shouda whose clothes were a bit to skimpy. His eyebrow was twitching rather fast because Sumire, like all the other girls he would bring to bed, had that stupid fantasy that Natsume was hers and only hers.

"Oh Natsume," Sumire said in a creepy seductive voice as she batted her overly masscarad eye lashes.

He looked down at her as they stopped in front of his locker."What?"

She pressed her breast onto his chest and intertwined her fingers with his limp ones.

"I was wondering if you and me could ditch school, go to your place and play Doctor again." Sumire said licking her lips after she said 'doctor'.

Natsume smirked and bent to her ear and whispered,"Take a hike slut."

She gasped and took a step back."What?"

"You heard me."His smirk fell into a cold scowl."Take. A. Hike. Slut"

Sumire started to bawl with everyone staring at her but when they saw Natsume standing there with his arms folded, they went on with their business. Sumire continues to shrill and sob.

"But I thought you loved me Natsume."

"I don't love you,"He said,"You were just an easy lay and now I'm done with you."

Her face was snotty and black from all the eye liner she put on this morning her lips were in a quivering pout.

"Please Natsume, we were only together or a week."

Natsume then growled through his teeth.'And it took you that long to for me to get tired of you, now GET LOST."

Sumire ran away crying and triping along the way, Natsume shrugged his shoulders and went to open his locker for his books. As he gathered his stuff two milky white hands reached around his head and were flat against his eyes, Natsume smiled a real smile.

"Got rid of another slut Natsume?" Asked a soft voice.

Natsume pulled the hands down and turned around to see his friend Mikan standing behind him. She had a sweet smile on her face which was nice and fresh, no make up what so ever and her uniform was crisp and perfect as usaul the only flaw on her was that her honey brown hair was down. Her hands were now folded in front of her.

"Yea but she was boring any way Mikan." His smile then turned into a smirk,"Where your books?"

Mikan blushed,"Well I decided to take a rain check on school today."

"Really how so?"

Mikan smiled and said." I was just wondering if we can ditch school and see a movie."

Natsume bit the inside of his mouth and put his books up."Sure, let's go."

She smiled and followed him to the main entrence way with his arm slung around her shoulder as he always did, failing to notice the blush on her face.

"You got your car?"She asked,"I walked this time."

"I always have my car Polka." That earned a playful punch at the side of his body.

As they left for the parking lot a dark figure stood unnoticed in the corner.

"Soon Natsume, you will be mine."

* * *

Read and review please, thank you.

Also please have Japan in your prayers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

This is awesome and hopefully a bit longer.

Natsumes POV

We drove out the parking lot of school and began the ride to the city, I know thatme and Mikanshould be at school but ditching school is not new for us, we've been doing this since middle school and the best part is that our parents really don't care just as long we kept our grades up. I stopped at a red light and averted my eyes to the left to seeMikanreading a stupid book about a vampire falling in love with a human, trashin myopinion, her beautiful brown hair cascaded over her shoulder as she looked down at the thick book, I tucked a bit of behind her ear so she would not get annoyed buy it later. She had a cute little blush forming on her cheek and muttered a 'Thank you', I don't know how it happened but for some reason I grew to love the girl sitting in my front seat, maybe it was her infectious giggle when she seesme get rid of a girl, maybe the way her olive brown eyes stared right into your soul when she would talk to you I don't know but all I can say is that she is the only girl, other than my mother and sister, who knows the real me, not the super sexy, super fit rich boy from school but as me Natsume Hyuga.

"Natsume?"Her voice broke my inner monologue ,'The lights green."

I turned to the road and drove it was very silent so I broke it,"So what movie do you want us to see?"

Mikanreached into her skirt pocket and pulled out two tickets for that new movie that came out, "Beastly".

"I read the book, I want to see they kept it close you know."

" 'Kay", I said as I parked my Mstangat ourusaulspot at the park we used to play at,"We need to change Mikan."

We were still in our uniforms, it would be a little awkward to walk in the theatre and drawmore attention, the reason I say 'more attention' is because me and Mikan are really hot and we always drawattention from alot of people. Though the reason why everybody picks on Mikan escapes me. I saw her roll her eyes and get out of the car and shut the, she went to my side as I put the window down she peered in and said.

"I'll be at Hot Topic, meet you at the swings."

She walked off as I shut my window and changed in the back seat, a minute ago i was wearing my uniform the next minmute I'm now wearing baggy black pants with chains hanging from the sides and a long sleeved muscle shirt that was the same color. My mind started thinking what Mikan was wearing, I mentally slapped myself, I may be a playboy and all and this might be normal for me to do but this is Mikan damn it. As much as I want to hold her, kiss her and have her under me in my bed I can't think those things of my bestfriend even if I love her, I doubt we'll ever be together. I got out of my car and walked to the swings, I sat down on one of them as I waited for Mikan. Closing my eyes I leaned my head back a little and continued to make lazy swings my feet kicking the sand. I felt something press against my lips I opened my and saw someone I truly hated, Luna Koizumi,kissing me I pushed her away and she fell on her butt while I rubbed my lips in disgust.

"Ow Natsu-chan you're mean.", She said faking a cry.

I rolled my eyes,"What do you want?''

She pouted,"Can't I skip school to see my fiancé?"

Just so everybody would know Luna is not and I repeat, not my fiancé. She was just a stupid one-night stand I regret to this day because she' fucking obsessed with me, even to the point were she threatened Mikans life.

"You're not my fiance bitch."

She smirked this time," O contre Natsume, My father is negotiating with your father right now as we speak."

My eyes widedend at this,''What?"

Luna pulled her hair back and walked off trying to be sexy,"I always get what I want Natsume, do not forget that."

As soon as she left Mikan poked my back, i knew it was her simply because she's the only one whose brave enough to sneak up on me like that. I turned to see her in a dark violet short sleeved short dress with skinny jeans and black converese shoes her bags were pulled back with bow barretes. she had a reassuring smile on.

"Don't worry Natsume, we all know your dad hates her.", She said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at her,"Yea you're right let's go."

We went to the theatre and sat at the very back since it was higher, it was a good movie I had to admit a modern day beauty and the beast. Mikan was crying at the end the guy was normal again and got the girl. When we left it was already noon so we decided to go to my place since it was closer to town, my house was a 4 story Victorian style house with a very long parkingg lot i always bring Mikan here when we skip classes and spend the rest of the day in my room watching tv, you may think it's wierd but I think its natural, as we drove up a sleek black car was parked up front the cresnet design on the tires and bumpers shwoed that it was the Koizumi family car. We walked passed it with caution, as we walked in we heard my father talking with someone about marrigge.

"I believe your son is perfect for my daughter, she's kind, smart and-"

The voice was itnerputed by my father irratated voice," And a selfish slut, I'm sorry Mr. Koizumi but I already told you once your trampy daughter is not a good match for my only son."

I rooted for my dad as me and Mikan made our way to the dining room were the meeting was held, my Dad saw us and smile,"And besides I already have a bride for Natsume."

Wait, what? He pointed at us or rather Mikan.

"It's Mikan Sakura."

What the fuck!

* * *

Read and review please, thank you.

Also please have Japan in your prayers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

This is awesome and hopefully a bit longer.

It has been almost a week since Natsumes father announced that Natsume was engaged to Mikan since then they had started to avoid everyone and begged their parents if they could be home schooled their families didn't blame the, it was all so sudden.

_Flashback_

"Really so your son is already engaged?" Said Lunas father whose name was Michiro.

Natsumes father smiled triumphantly,"Yes, it has been planned since they were young."

Michiro looked at the stunned duo and smirked,"I see and why has this been so quiet?"

"We wanted it to be a secret until Mikan was eighteen and Natsume was nineteen." Mr. Hyuga said. "You gave me no choice, I have to save my son from slutty tramps like your daughter.

The other man turned red with furry,"My little girl is not a tramp Hyuga, I say that Sakura girl is a tramp, always sleeping around, stealing other girls boyfriends-"

"SHUT UP!" Roared Natsume as held a shaking Mikan closer to his body,"You talk smack about Mikan ever again, I'll burn you alive."

He looked at his father with a 'get this guy out of here' stare, Mr. Hyuga nodded and turned to Michiros way and said,"I believe we are done here Mr. Koizumi, you know the way out correct?"

Michiro left but not before giving Mr. Hyuga a warning about Natsume Marrying Mikan,"I would hate to see if something ever happened to her."

Natsume responded buy holding Mikan closer and glaring at the man.

_End of flashback_

Natsume sighed as he went to his locker, hoping that Mikan would sneak behind him as usual but was met with silence, as he closed the tin door a stoic voice was heard.

"So you're engaged to the idiot?"

He turned to see Hotaru Imai staring at him with a cold expression on her face as usual.

"Yea and what if I am."

Hotaru frowned and and crossed her arms,"Well Mikan is like a sister to me, hurt and I'll hurt you, painfully."

She walked off while Natsume just rolled his eyes and walked the other way to find and try to talk to her, if not he was going to force her. Meanwhile Mikan was digging through her locker for a book she was read when a shadow appeared beside her, she turned to her side and saw all of Natsumes girls hounding around her, all with their arms crossed. One of them, Sumire spoke.

"So we here you are engaged to Natsume, right?"

Mikan nodded, scared of what happened.

Sumire rose her hand while Mikan closed her eyes expecting the worse, then she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder she opened her eyes and saw Sumire staring at her smiling.

"It's about fucking time.", She simply said, the other girls nodding.

Mikan stared dumbfounded,"Huh?"

Sumire rolled her eyes,"Come on Mikan, we all know that Natsume likes you, he keeps saying your name when he was with any of us."

Mikan blushed when she said knowing what Sumire meant.

Sumire simply nodded,"Please take really good care of him, okay?"

Mikan smiled,"Okay."

"Good now come on ladies, we need to shop for wedding gifts."

The group left leaving the little brunette shocked,_'Hm, I geuss sluts are not that dumb.'_

As she thought that a blonde figure walked up to her,"Excuse me?"

Mikan turned to her side and saw a handsome young man with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, probably a forigner.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry but I'm new to this school and I kind of lost my way to Class A-1."

Mikan smiled,"Oh thats striaght and then you make a left and there it is."

The boy grabbed Mikans hand and kissed it,"Thank you very much-"

"Mikan, my names Mikan."

"Ah, what a lovely name,"The boy simply said before he left.

As soon as he did, Natsume walked up and dragged Mikan to their classroom, much to her protests, he sat her on their normal seat up back.

"Who was that guy?" He asked, more like demanded.

Mikan looked at him with confusion and then said,"He's a new student, he simply asked for directions."

Natsume relaxed a bit, just a bit,"Okay but just be careful, remember what I taught you."

"Even if the guy might seem nice watch out, the first dense move you make may be the last?" Mikan said as a playful smile tugged at her lips.

Natsume grumbled never wanting to remember what happened,"Ever since that day, I have to make sure your safe."

Mikan patted his shoulder and smiled,"As long as you here, I'm always safe."

Natsume was about to reply when the door burst open and Narumi came walzting in with a big smile across his face,"Good morning my lovely students."

Everyone raised an eyebrow, somethings about to happen.

"We have a new student as of today, he was born here in Japan but was raised in Paris for most of his life, so please give a very warm welcome."

As he said that a young blonde boy with blue eyes walked in,"Hello my names Ruka Nogi but please call me Ruka."

The girls started to drool at his angel boy appearance he looked up and saw Mikan staring at him with wide eyes, Ruka smiled and walked up to her. Her took her hand and kissed it again, earning a gasp from everyone and a very jealous crimson eyed man.

"Mikan, fate has brought us here at last."

* * *

I've decided to make Ruka a second antagonist because I think its awsome, sorry Ruka fans.

If you want this to be M rated please PM me.

If your wondering about that day Natsume was talking about you'll have to find out later.

Read and review please, thank you.

Also please have Japan in your prayers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Natsume glared daggers at Ruka as he smiled sweetly at Mikan, how dare he come in and kiss his fiance on the hand? Mikan was all to innocently talking to Ruka with a big smile on her face while Ruka was watching her with a wierd glint in his sky eyes, that made Natsumes blood boil he knew that look and didn't like it. The conversation lasted until the bell rang, ending school for the day, as everyone left Mikan went to her locker to put her things away.

"Mikan-chan."

Mikan looked up and saw Ruka leaning against the locker walls with a sweet smile once again on his face.

she smiled back,"Hello Ruka, how are you?"

"Fine as long as you're with me,"He said.

Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"Say, Mikan-chan I was wondering if you could show me around,"Ruka suggested,"You know get to know each other."

Mikan siled but her gaze became cold,"If you think I'm going to let you take a one way trip in my pants, you're wrong."

Rukas smile turned into a sly smirk,"Aw c'mon Mikan, it'll be worth your while."

"I fell for that once, God knows I'm not going to again," Mikan said as she closed her locker, getting ready to leave, as she tried to walk away Ruka grabbed her hand and slammed her against the wall.

"Obviously you dont get it, I'm Ruka Nogi, I get any girl I want whenever I please."

Mikan shuddered at the scary glare in his eyes and was afraid of wht he might do, just then a large hand grabbed Rukas shoulder and threw him to the ground. Ruka looked up in surprise as Natsume held Mikan to his chest and glared down at him.

"If I ever see you touching ever again, I'll burn you alive."

Natsume and Mikan walked off while Ruka got up and scowled,"Damn it."

"Well, well, well it looks like somebodys a little jealous,"Said a high pitched voice.

Ruka turned around and saw Luna with hers hands around her back and a seductive smirk on her face(epic fail).

"You're that Koizumi slut right?," Asked Ruka eyeing her exposed chest."What do you want?"

Luna giggled and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck,"It's quite obvious, I want Natsume and I know you want Mikan."

Luna pressed her body against Rukas chest as she said this and almost immediatly, Rukas pants began to tighten.

He fought back a groan,"What are you doing?"

Luna began rubbing her hips against his,"Well if we work together, we can break up those two, at a price that is."

Ruka groped her butt and push her into the janitors closet, he started to undress her as he pinned her agaisnt the wall.

"What's the price?" Ruka asked as her licked her nipple and massaged her vaginal lips.

Luna moaned in pleasure,"Simple... you give me your body...oh...And I give you mine."

Ruka smirked and unzipped his pants and released his erection through the slot of his boxers,"I like that."

Ruka lifted Luna against the wall by her right leg exsposing her vagina and rammed into her hard. Luna moaned as the all to familer pleasure invaded her body as he thrusted into her faster and faster, Ruka grunted with each thrust and held Luna's wrists above her head. All of this was new to Luna, everytime she would have sex with a guy, it would be in his room or in his car and in the missionary position, Ruka sure likes doing kinky things. Ruka continued to thrust into her until the reached their climax, Ruka pulled out of Luna and watched as she slid to the floor, panting hard.

"So, we a deal?" Luna asked as she regained her breath.

Rukas smirk stayed on his face,"Sure as long as you stay my sex slave even after we get what we want."

Luna smirked and spread her legs,"Want to seal the deal again?"

Ruka took off his tie, grabbed her leg and tied Lunas ankle to the metal loop that was against the wall, he did the same with the other ankle using Lunas hair tie putting her at an incline.

"From now on, when we fuck it's gonna be my way," He slammed into Luna hard,"Got it?"

"Ohh yes...yesyes,"Luna screamed in ectsay as Ruka pounded into her.

Her screms echoed throughout the hallways of the empty biulding

* * *

Yea so Ruka and Luna are wanting to split up our favorit couple in excahnge for sex so geussing this is now an M rated fic.

My second attempt to make a lemon, is it good?

Read and review please, thank you.

Also please have Japan in your prayers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

The drive from school was silent and Natsume was going way above the speed limit, he had a murderous glare on his face and was growling curses.

"When I get my hands on that blonde motherfucker, I'm going to be at the back of a squad car."

Mikan rolled her olive brown eyes and crossed her arms," Calm down Natsume, I'm alright."

"Hmp, didn't look that way when I saw you pinned against the wall."

She punch Natsume lightly on the arm,"He wanted me to 'show him around' and I knew what that meant."

Hearing that he calmed down but still sped through traffic, much to Mikans protests.

"So Natsume, are you planning on doing anything during the break?"

Natsume, still focusing on the road, bit the inside of his left cheek,"I think I'll just find some girl."

Mikan giggled, the same old Natsume, probably since he's getting married he wants to sleep with one last girl.

They drove up to Mikans house, an elegant Victorian castle like house that was covered with vines of roses, the main entrence had about 12 steps and there was a large circular balcony above. As they drove up the circular drive way the door opened revealing an adult version of Mikan, Yuka Sakura her mother.

"Mikan darling, finally you're here I need inside right now,"She said rather happily,''Oh hello Natsume, I can't belive you and my baby are getting married in the fall."

The teens were eye dotted and said in unison,"Fall?'

"Mhm, in about three months you two will say your vows underneath the same tree you two would always sleep under,"Yuka said with a big smile and eyes closed.

"Fall?"

"And again, yes, come in now Mikan, we have much to talk about the wedding."

Mikan took in a deep breath and began to open the door but Natsume garbbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be here later."

He said rather husky and deep it made her blush pink, "Okay see you later then."

She walked out of the car and follwed her mother inside, ocne the doors closed Mikan blew.

"What is the meaning of this mother?" She screamed in anger,"Fisrt Natsume and I find out we're in an arranged marriage and then we find out the wedding is in three months?"

Yuka lit a cigeratte while sitting down on the couch and put it in her mouth,"But baby I thought you always wanted to be a fall bride."

"Mother I'm sixteen years old,"Mikan cried,"And we're just friends and...and.."

"And what baby?"Yuka asked as smoke blew put of her mouth.

Mikan was silent for a while and then said,"And plus I thought you said I can marry for love."

Yuka gave her daughter a soft glance,"But you are in love baby."

"But I don't think he loves me back."

"Trust me, Natsume is unconditionaly in love with you, I see the way he treats you,"Yuka said with a bit of humour in her voice,"From the way he treats those crazy sluts, he treats you as if you were his prized jewel."

Mikan lowereed her eyes,"Its because we're friends mother."

Her mother rolled her eyes and smashed her cancer stick in the ash tray at the table.

"Whatever young lady now sit down and let's discuss the wedding."

Mikan walked to her mothers side,"Hey wheres Dad and Persona?"

Yuka looked at her daughter and said,"In Italy getting you that wedding dress they saw you eyeing at while on our trip there, honestly your father and brother sure love to spoil you."

''Its because I'm the youngest mom,"Mikan said as she eyed her mothers tummy and glared at the ashy tray with the disgarted ciggarette,"And mom you're three months prgenant and your smoking."

Yuka looked up at Mikan puppy eyed,"It's my last one Mikan I swear."

Mikan smirked,"Ok, then I won't ask Nobara-chan what she asked you to go get."

"Alright, alright I get it."

"Mom, I would like to see you not smoking, it's a miracle Me and Persona don't have fetal alcohal sydrome, do you want me to put nicotine patches on you?"

Yuka lowered her eyes,"Drop it young lady we have to talk about the wedding, reception and honeymoon."

Mikan took in another deep breath and exhaled through her mouth,"Ok I guess."

Yuka took out a notepad and held a pen in her hand,"Now it should be a family only wedding, what do you think?"

"That would be nice, but make Hotaru an exception."

She wrote it down,"Now the brides maids need to dress into something warm since it is a fall wedding but it still needs to be elegant."

Mikan nodded ."The theme should be orange and crimson."

Yuka nodded in agreement,"Thats a good combination also the cake,"She tapped the pen on her lower lip,"How about a large orange triple decker cake with frosting leaves?"

"Make it marble then we'll talk."

Yuka smiled,"That's wonderful baby."

They talk for almost three hours until Yuka looked at her watch,"Mikan I have something to do for a while why don't you go to your room?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow, her mother was up to something,"Yes mother."

As she walked up to the grand staircase her mother called,"Oh baby, theres a box waiting for you, I want you try the clothes in there."

Mikan sighed, another french outfit to rot in her closet, she made her way to her room, a chamber room with a canopy bed that had a level, a chandelier for light and a beautiful double door to the balcony up front. Scanning her eyes, Mikan found the said box and walked over to open it, before she did though her phone rang, it was a text.

**Yo**

She texted back.

**Hey Natsume.**

A minute later it rang again.

**... So did you get a box from your mom?**

She texted back.

**Yea how did you know?**

There was a tap at her balcony door, Mikan opened it and Natsume himself was outside carrying a box, casually she let him in.

"Because my mom gave me a box and told me to go to your place before I open it," Natsume said as he laid himself flat on her level bed.

Mikan blushed as he stretched on the crimson silk bed sheets, immediatly thoughts of her and Natsume rolling on those sheets naked flooded her mind. She mentally slapped herself, stupid thoughts always getting the better of her.

"So what do you think is in those boxes?" She asked.

He got up and put the box on his lap because he kind of thought of something that not even words can describe.

"Beats me, like I said my mom told me to go here before I can open it."

Mikan nodded,"Well we can open them now."

"I guess so."

The two friends looked at the innocent looking boxes and cautiously opend Natsumes, they both turned pink at the contents inside, his box held massage oils, a box of condoms, fuzzy handcuffs, lubricants, and a pair of black silk boxers along with a matching robe. "Oh- Oh my,"Mikan said as she a bottle of oil in her hand. Natsume immediatly closed the box,"Let's see what you have ok,"He said in a hushed whisper. Mikan nodded in agree and opened hers, Natsumes nose began to bleed while Mikan turned bright red, her box held French lingere, a sexy black silk nightgown, high high stilleto heels and boxes of birth control and morning after pils.

"What the hell?" Natsume said, completly embarresed.

Mikan, still red, closed the box,"I'm- I'm- I'm going to talk to my mom about this."

She walked, ran, to the door and tried to opened it but it was locked, Mikan was confused and tried again. Natsume was also confused and went to the balcony doors but they were locked also, the windows to. The two were so confused until they noticed a note on top of Mikans desk, it was in Yukas handwriting and it smeeled sweet unfolding it the note, Natsume and Mikan blushed pure red.

Hi you two, I hope you have a wonderful break, enjoy the little gifts Kaoru and I bought for you.

Have fun! ;)

* * *

Thats it, sorry it was rushed but I promise, can't guarentee it, that I'll have a better chapter than this okay?

Please read and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the promised chapter for you and a special Treat; Lemon Flavored ice cream, Triple scoop. I was going to wait for at least eight chapters but since I'm nice and because your reviews made me cry with joy I'm going to give it to you.

Chapter 7

Apparently both parents of Natsume and Mikan were very worried that the two friends were a bit to distant since they rarely spend time together like they used to. So they devised a plan, lock them in Mikans room for a week and keep them there until they heard certain nosies coming out and keep them there until the week was up. Which is, as of right now, our favorite couple are prisoners in Mikans room, Natsume sat on the four poster king-sized bed grumbling as Mikan was searching in her closet for a change of clothes and find pajama bottoms for Natsume, she came back in a huff.

"My clothes are gone,"She said in frustration. They took her clothes to.

Natsume was listening as he kept grumbling curses but his mind was saying something else,_' Great Natsume, here's your chance, confess to her, you know that you love her c'mon.'_

"Our parents, sometimes they act like kids,"He said as he grabbed his box.

Mikan was surprised, "Are you serious Natsume?"

While digging through the box Natsume spoke matter-factually,"Your clothes are gone and we're stuck in here for a week," He found the black boxers,"Would you rather we sleep in here naked?" Mikan blushed as a mental image popped in her head,"I'll call Nobara-chan, see if she'll give us something to eat," She took out her cell phone and dialed for Nobara.

"Oi, see if she knows why our folks locked us in here," Natsume said as he started to looked in Mikans box- without her knowing.

She nodded in reply, "Hey Nobara-chan? Yes it's me Mikan, can you send me and Natsume something to eat please?"

While Mikan was talking on the phone, Natsume was looking through his box again, ignoring the handcuffs. The massage oils were peppermint scented with a slight hint of gingerbread, the condoms were those new ultra, ultra, ultra thin brand, made so that you could not feel the condom. The lubricant gel smelt like mint as soon as he opened the cap, it was good thing that Mikans bed had curtains otherwise she'dve seen the forming scarlet blush on Natsumes face as he closed his eyes, tilted his head back and thought a dirty thought. In his thoughts Mikan was wearing the sexy french lingerie, lying down on her bed with her legs apart slightly, begging him to take her. Natsumes blush grew even darker and his breath came out in soft inaudible pants as he fantasized himself thrusting gently and slowly into her small body as she moaned in pleasure. He was doing this slowly because this wasn't a easy lay with some girl willing to throw herself at him, this was Mikan, the girl, women, he had loved deeply for the longest time and now if she was aware of his feelings, this would've the perfect time to finally claim her.

Natsumes member erected as he continued to think of those naughty things he desperetly wanted to do with Mikan, kissing her deeply, licking her breast, pinching and sucking her hardened nipples, lick her virginal walls until she would climax while screaming his name. With all that thinking his member ached badly for relief and, without thinking, Natsume unzipped his pants and freed his rather large cock and stroked the head with his thumb. Doing that made him fantasize himself entering her slowly, watching her face twist in pain at first but then watch as Mikans angel face would relax and encourage him to move, He continued to stroke his cock until fianlly he came in his hand, biting his lip to make himself not groan or scream, which sent him spiraling.

_'Fuck. Damn it, that's it, I have to tell her before this kills me,'_ He thought as he zipped his pants and cleaned his hand with his uniform jacket.

Meanwhile, Mikan was waiting for Nobara-her personal maid- to come over with something to eat, as she waited Mikan started to conteplate weather to tell Natsume her feelings or not. As those choices flooded in her head someone opened her door, it was Nobara, an orphan girl around the age of eighteen who seldom spoke, carrying a silver tray with a silver top.

"Mikan-sama just so you and Natsume-sama will know, I am under strict orders not to say why you two are stuck here," She said as she set the tray on the night stand.

"But Nobara-chan-"

"I'm sorry Mikan-sama these are the orders of both your parents and Natsume-samas parents," Nobara said as she bowed and left the room.

Hearing a click, Mikan realized that the door locked on them again. Sighing she made a bee line toward the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed she lifted the lid and to her surprise, there was a small ice bucket wich a bottle of very expensive champgane, two glasses and a bowl of strawberries. Their parents did know that they weren't the legal age to drink right?

"Hey Natsume, our parents are crazy," Mikan said with a little bit a of laguhter in her voice.

Natsume wasn't listening, he was to focused on her body, from her narrow waist to her godly hips. Slowly he crawled up behind her and before they both knew it, Mikan was flat on her back with Natsume on top, he looked in her eyes with want and need in his eyes and gently stroked her head with one hand and used the other arm to support some of his weigth.

"Mikan, theres something I want to say to you but it's really hard to say," He said as he began to stroke her face, before he could say anything else, Mikan spoke.

"I love you."

Natsume blinked as he looked into her eyes again.

"I love you Natsume," She said as her eyes started to water,"I've loved you for a long time and- Mph!"

Mikan was silenced with a kiss from Natsume, a soft and gentle kiss almost feather like. Mikan was suprised at first but gave into the kiss and closed her eyes, her arms were wrapped around his shoulders while Natsume had one arm around her waist. His tongue genlty poked her lip, begging for entrance wichi Mikan allowed, much to his surprise, She moaned gently when she felt her loves tongue enter mouth and gently yet eagerly searched her mouth. Their lips moved together in unison while their tongues danced a slow and passionete dance, 'mm' noises came from both of them until they broke apart for air. Both of them blushing and panting gently, Mikan moved her hands up to his hair and burried her long fingers in the silky locks of raven hair, Natsume slid his arms down from her waist to her bottom and grabbed it. Mikan squeaked as he groped her, through half lidded eyes Natsume push her lower body upwards to his growing erection, Mikan gasped.

"I love you too Mikan, you have no idea how long I have," He said with a slight hiss as he slowly moved his body between Mikans legs, hearing her moan at the contact of his erection and clitoris he couldn't take it any more.

"And, if you'll let me, by the time this week is up,"Natsume said as he laid his forehead against Mikans," That box of condoms will be empty

Mikan blushed and looked into his serious ruby eyes, he was indeed serious. Smiling gently with a hint of shyness she hugged him close and said.

"Make me yours."

* * *

That's it, this the first scoop even though there was no lemon I hope you'll enjoy this, don't worry the second scoop is in the works and will come by saterday or maybe sunday.

Please read and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Heres the second scoop ^-^

Chapter 7

Natsume took off his school uniform and underwear, letting it all fall to the ground, and threw on the black silk robe, it stopped at his ankles. Mikan was in her personal bathroom washing up, which gave him the chance to get things ready for tonight, Natsume turned off all the lights, closed the curtains on the windows, pulled the curtains around the four poster bed, wanting to give them more privacy and turned on the built in lamps on the headboard. The whole time, Natsumes heart was racing, he was finally going to take Mikan, he was going to make love to her, not have sex but make love to the girl he loved since middle school, he tried to calm down but couldn't.

_'Breathe Natsume, breathe_, He thought to himself as he leaned against the dark brown headboard with one leg curled up and the other lay flat on the red silk, his robe was half opened, hanging loosely on his shoulders and exposing his well built chest and abs. His legs were also exposed through the slit of the silk garmet, he ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm himself down.

_'Calm down Natsume, just think of it as one those one night stands,'_ Natsume mentaly punched himself,_'Baka, this is Mikan damn it! Not a one night stand with some crazy slut, FUCK' _

Natsume leaned his head back and closed his eyes, _'This is right, I love her and now I know she loves me back, this right.'_

"I need a drink," he said aloud and looked at the right side of of bed and pushed the curtain away to see the bottle of champagne that was brought earlier, Natsume took the bottle and popped the cork, letting the fizz out. Once the bottle settled he poured himself a glass and went back to his spot.

_'After tonight Mikan, you are mine forever,'_ He thought as he took a small sip from his drink.

In the bathroom, Mikan was soaking in her large bathtub, her hair was tied up and her little heart was pounding to the piont the water started to ripple around her chest. Her cheeks flushed as she started thinking of all the things they were going to do together as one. She poured some bath oil in the tub to help relieve her stress, she scrubbed every bit of her body clean and shaved her legs and the area between her legs.

'Get ready Mikan,' She thought to herself while getting out,'Theres no turning back. no second thoughts.'

Mikan toweled dried, untied her waist lenght hair and looked at her naked body at the full length mirror, she hugged herself, _'When I see myself again, this body will be different.'_

She grabbed the short silk robe that was hanging on a hook of the door and put it on. Mikan then started to brush her teeth three times and gurgled a load of mouth wash and spat it out, after she finished Mikan headed to the door and took a deep breath, putting her hand over her heart.

'It's time.'

She opened the door and walked out, turning off the lights as she left, in the room she saw that her beds curtians were closed but the lights of her lamps were on. She saw a silluoetes of a man sitting back against the headboard, she took a step forward making the wooden floor creak a little the man's head turned and reached to remove the curtians.

"Mikan,"Natsume said as raven strands fell over his eyes, the robe fell off one of his shoulders and with the faded light it made him even more sexy. Even though the light was faded Mikan could make out the blush on his cheek and rapid moving of his chest, he was just as nervous as she was. Mikan blushed when she saw a glint in his crimson orbs they were coated with a strange glint that she couldn't make out, Natsume sat himself on the edge of the bed and reached out his hand.

"Mikan, are you sure about this?" He asked to make sure if Mikan was ready.

Mikan blushed but gently took his hand and placed a soft kiss on it,"Like I said Natsume, make me yours."

Hearing that Natsume couldn't control himself any longer, he pulled Mikan to him and kissed her bare chest above her covered breasts, earning a small gasp from her. He stood up from the bed and leaned down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Mikans waist, the kiss was soft and gentle it made Mikan senses go wild as Natsume trailed his fingers up and down her back, sending sparks of electricity running through her body for him, his skin boiled as he felt her tiny fingers rub his bare shoulder, he hissed when one of her hands porpusley brushed against his erection. They broke the kiss for well needed oxygen and placed their foreheads together, getting bold Natsume picked Mikan bridal style and placed her on the bed, he crawled up to her face and kissed her cheek, distracting her as he pulled the tie that was keeping her robe closed.

"No", Mikan gasped.

Natsume stopped what he was doing and looked down at her,"Whats wrong?"

"It's wierd because you do this alot with lots of girls and-"

"And?" Natsume interupted." Are you saying you're jealous of those girls?"

Mikan looked frightned at the look he gave her and turned away but Natsume grabbed her chin to make her turn to his gaze.

"It's written all over your face," Natsume said as his glare darkened,"You of all people know that those girls were just easy lays with no strings attached."

Mikan closed her eyes in shame making Natume roll his eyes,"Fine if you want to be treated the same way."

With that, Natsume flipped them to where Mikan was straddling his waist on top while he was flat on his back with his hands behind his head in a casual manner.

"Eep, Natsume!" Mikan said in shock.

"Put it in yourself, move and cum as much as you want."

Mikan blushed in embarassment and shook her head,"No!''

"No?" Natsume asked as he gently got a hold of her hips,"Okay but Mikan, think of nothing but me at times like this okay?"

Mikan nodded as she was placed on her back once again, Natsumes crawled over her body with his legs on either sides and started to kiss her neck and licked a very sensitive spot that made a low moan escape Mikan kissed bruised lips. He smirked a bit and placed soft kisses from there to her cheeks and then to her lips, devouring the inside of her mouth again, Mikan was so lost in the kiss she didn't notice that Natsume started to untie her robe, only did she notice when she felt a small chill opoun her C-cup breasts, and slide it down from her arms and underneath her, throwing it somewhere out the curtianed bed. Natsume broke the kiss and stared at his beautiful love lovingly, her hair was everywhere around her, she was panting trying to catch her breath causing her cheeks to blush a deep red and her eyes were closed, her breast were the right size for his hands, her stomach was gently heaving up and down and then looked at her crossed legs, long, toned and milky soft to the touch. Mikan blushed as he continued to stare at her and attempted to cover herself, only to have Natsume grab her wrist and gently pin them at her sides.

"Mikan, you're beautiful." He said with a warm smile.

Natsume cupped Mikans face and kissed her deeply again, his hands traveled from her face to her breast and started to massage them tenderly, earning a deep moan from her. Mikan blushed again when Natsume broke the kiss and started to plant soft kisses all over her neck and then his face went into contact with her breasts. She moaned when his forefinger and thumb pinched a pink nipple, making it harder, the sting felt pleasent and she felt the results of it pooling between her legs. Natsume continued to pinch and gently twist the little bud and took the other one in his mouth, rolling his tounge around while sucking at the same time, Mikan bit her her lower lip to surpress her moaning and placed her hands on his hair, pulling it gently. That little gesture she did earned a deep groan from the boy making his member harden even more, pulling of from her breasts Natsume took off his robe and through it outside, Mikan blushed harder when his naked body was exsposed to her. Natsume shoulders were well sculpted, his ab muscle were rolling under skin as he bent down to kiss Mikan once again, both of them blushing from the contact of their bare skin.

"Mikan tell me one more time," He said as he parted and bended Mikan legs and settled himself in between them,"Are you sure you want this?"

Mikan looked at him with stern brown eyes and hugged him, "It's okay Natsume, it's ok."

Hearing that Natsume reached outside the bed and grabbed a condom package, he tore the foil wrapper, pulled the blocker out and rolled it on his member, securing it at the base.

"This going to hurt a bit,'' He said as he intertwined their fingers and stroked her face with his other hand. Mikan gulped but didn't say anything to stop him, just nodded and closed her eyes.

Natsume leaned down and kissed Mikan sweetly as he gently eased his large, throbbing erection gently into her, her to slowly accommodate him. Once he felt her barrier, he pushed gently, causing pain to shoot through her body. Mikan wimpered, letting him know that it hurt, but didn't make any attempt to stop him. Natsume slowly pull himself back, and entered again, a little faster and harder. The pain was worse this time, causing Mikan yelp and clench Natsume's back hard. He pulled back again, and thrust himself into her hard and fast, breaking her viriginity. Mikan shrieked in pain as she felt herself being split in two, she dug her nails into Natsume's back, really hard. Natsume gasped as he felt her nails peirce his skin and also at the feeling of being inside of Mikan, so warm and moist but he didn't have time to relish in the pleasure, he stayed perfectly still for Mikan. Not wanting to cause even more pain for her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mikan nodded for Natsume to move, he began a slowly, steady pace, thrusting himself in and out of her. As the pain began to fade, pleasure came and Mikan was in Hevaen. She moved her hands back to his neck and ran them through his hair. Natsume, relieved that his love was feeling better, kissed her again passionately and began to move. Mikan moaned as pleasure began to course through her body.

"Ah...N-Natsume.."She moaned out as her body began to meet with his thrusts,"F-F-Feels ...ah.. good."

Natsume picked up his pace, both of them blushing from the sensation, muffled by his mouth. He thrust himself in and out of her fast, pretty soon his vocal cords developed mind of there own.

"M-Mi-Mikan,"Natsmue as he placed his foreheads against her with his eyes sqeezed shut and his breathing coming in quick, harsh pants ."Oh God..ah...Oh God."

Mikan wrapped her legs around Natsumes waist in an attempt to deepen his thrusts, he opened his eyes and saw a panting girl before him her eyes gently glazed and her cheeks had a rare looking shade of red. Natsume let go of her hand and used it to Mikan's face and gently caressed it as he made his thrusting faster and harder. That simple touch threw Mikan's senses wild as she felt herself nearing climax. As Natsume thrust himself harder and faster, her moaning grew louder, with more pleasure. His touch on her face was so loving, so tender Mikan's insides tensed as she felt her first orgasm coming.

"Natsume... ah I think...ah." She screamed Natsume's name as she finally let go of her release, as she convulsed, her walls tightened around Natsume, sending him over the edge into his own climax. As her scream died, he moaned loudly as he came within the condom, deeply wishing that he came inside of her, he stayed within her for a brief minute until he gently pulled out of Mikan. Mikan gasped silently as he did that but frowned when she felt empty, Natsume then rolled on his back pulled of the full condom and threw out somewhere. He then gathered her in his strong arms.

"Mikan?" He asked as sleep began to take over him.

"Nani?" she asked drowzily.

He smiled and brought her up to his face with their noses touching.

"I love you."

Smiling back, Mikan placed a gentle kiss on his lips and settled her head on Natsumes shoulders, "I love you too, Natsume."

Natsume looked down and saw that Mikan had fallen asleep, he turned of the lamps and opened the right side of the curtianed bed to let dome fresh air in. Pulling up the sheets to cover them both, Natsume fell asleep, refusing to let go of his beautiful fiance.

* * *

Tada! What do you all think? Sorry it took so long but I had to read a whole lot of smutty manga to get some inspiration mainley Akuma Na eros.

Alright for the third scoop I need YOUR help, please PM me or review what you want in the next chapter and in the next month or two the new chapter, with probably your ideas, will come.

Please read and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

HI MINAA-SAMA I'm back, my exams ended early, which means I have my precious back and this starts summer vacation, yaaaayyy. Alright of all the entries I've received the one that really made me jump in my seat was *drum roll* MangAnimePrincess congrats girl you are the winner ^-^

* * *

The sun hung low in the evening sky, the blue, was now tinted with orange. An empty box of the latest 'ultra thin condom that you could hardly feel', that is according to the captions, but boy it was the truth, Natsume and Mikan experienced it firsthand. The deep red curtains of the old style canopy bed were drawn firmly shut, to keep out the sun. They had become like vampires: Aversion to daylight, (cause they had to stop playing ;) Check. Very much alive at night: Check. Red eyes (from lack of sleep,) Check. Blood thirstiness = Sex drive, or to be more exact, each other's liquids (Hey don't gimmi that look, it IS the closer comparison!) So all in all they had become nocturnal animals, mindlessly loving by night; and sleeping like rocks by day. The condoms had finished two days ago, and they would never ask Nobara to get them a new pack, they were far too embarrassed for that. Since they couldn't actually have sex, they stuck to foreplay, and the rest of the time they had been catching up on sleep. Tonight, was scheduled as the last night of their imprisonment. Behind the curtains of Mikan's queen sized bed the couple slept soundly, sprawled on top of each other, it was only three, the alarm would only ring at five. In Natsume's right hand he held the brassier Mikan had worn last night, Mikan's left hand, was still in Natsume's hair. Their other hands held onto one thing, fingers entwined, they held on to the last condom, which lay betwixt them, under their fingers. They had saved it for two days, despite the many temptations; and tonight it would fulfill its purpose.

Luna was getting worried both Natsume and Mikan had been absent for three school days, and nobody knew where they were. Ruka said she was being paranoid, but he had it good, with hr being his sex slave...  
Last night's foreplay had been great, it wasn't long till so puckered up. That Ruka had his own private mount Everest's to play with. How you ask, everyone knew that Luna didn't have oh-so-huge breasts she pretended to have, she resorted to wearing extremely tight bras and tops, and as a last resort, suction-boobs. The answer is plastic surgery. Like Natsume and Mikan's families, he was also filthy rich, unlike their families; Ruka's parents didn't monitor him, meaning he could do just about anything he wanted. So of course, Ruka had paid for it.  
Luna had begged him over and over to take her, but he refused every time, and she couldn't do anything, she was tied up, as usual... Just when she given up, and was at peace with death (not like she had any other choice) he said "Be careful what you wish for."  
With that he savagely thrust into her. It was worse than hell, like a hurricane passing through your body. Luna had passed out way before he had finished. Worst of all, Ruka had just disappeared, when she woke up, he was nowhere to be seen, when she asked at reception, they said he had gone out, and had left a message that he would meet you where you usually do. Then pea brained Luna had spent hours trying to figure out where they 'usually met' until finally she realized he had meant school. Worse still she had been forced to pay for the night's booking. Fact one: She had been furious, but she deserved everything she got. The great saying: What goes around, Comes around. Fact two: She had been enjoying being Ruka's sex slave, not anymore. Fact three: she wouldn't be able to take much more, she had to get Natsume to like her very soon.

"Your turn Mikan." Said Natsume picking up his cloths, and vacating the shower stall so Mikan could use it.

She raised her head groggily as he walked out in his silk bathrobe. Understanding his meaning, she got up and walked, dragging the comforter with her to the chest of draws, picking up the lacy brassier that was at the top. She had found it the day before, and had left it right at the top, so it would be easy to find the next day. Making sure Natsume didn't see it, she took it to the bathroom, to take a shower. Minutes later, Mikan stood in the doorway of the bathroom, silhouetted by the fading light of the setting sun, her blue silk robe, seemed to be glowing. Natsume sure was having hard time breathing. Natsume picked himself out of his chair, took Mikan's hand, and dragged her to the bed, Mikan made sure to pick up the condom she had placed on the chest of draws before, on the way. Making her sit on the edge of the bed, without waiting he kissed her full on the lip, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Moaning, Mikan tried to slip of his robe, while Natsume was drawing the curtains around the bed, there was no need to, but it gave the feeling of privacy and it just made sex, sexier…  
When Mikan finally managed to get the robe of Natsume, (which was harder than it seem because of their difficult positions) she was surprised to find a thin shirt and boxers underneath.

"Oh come on!" she complained "What's with all the layers!"

"I think it adds to the fun." Answered Natsume; getting an irritated humph in reply.

Ignoring it he started kissing her heatedly, this time, he got a delicious moan, which was far from satisfying. He wanted far more. He moved his mouth from her lips, to her throat, and down to her neck. The sight was so amazing, and it felt so great! Mikan's blood was rushing through her body so fast! She was surprised that she hadn't suffered from internal bleeding. This is where they got stuck, because Mikan was still trying to get his tee-shirt off.

"Ouch!' he exclaimed laughing.

"It's your fault for wearing so much!" she huffed.

Still laughing, he stopped to take of his tee-shirt for her. She smiled at the sight of his bare chest. His boxers however, were a completely different matter, it was impossible to get them off, especially is the person wearing them is trying to kiss you senseless. And this time Natsume didn't stop to help her.  
Failing miserably, she started to stroke him through his boxers, earning a surprised moan of pleasure from Natsume, it may have been muffled by her lips, but she knew it was a moan. Natsume was getting real hard, so was she. And they had just been kissing! Natsume's boxers would come off soon, whether he took them off or not, after all, his 'not so little' junior wasn't getting any smaller, quite the opposite in fact. She was right, his boxers had slipped down. Not being able to stand the extra clothing any more Natsume ripped it off and threw it god knows where on the floor, and hopefully, god didn't know, only the floor, (unfortunately god is omnipotent etc. fortunately he can't deny them a bit of pleasure can he.) Mikan however, was still fully clothed, Natsume had been so busy, he hadn't realized. Immediately after he was free from his restriction, Mikan had started stroking and fingering his erection getting a low moan out of Natsume. Unable to control himself any longer, he swung Mikan's legs up and put them over his shoulders, so they were fully on the bed, he bent his head to her groin, moving her robe out of the way, he grinned at the sight. "Nice layers…" he purred, ripping the hot ping cloth of her.  
"Eep!"she cried out surprised. "NATSUME HYUUGA that was my favorite you know that!"

"Well, I'm obviously better that it, so why are you complaining huh?"

"You Arrogant; Egoistic; Moron!"

"You got to love me," Mikan was about to deliver a cutting remark, but was cut off by an involuntary moan, as she felt Natsume's closed lips run over her wetness. Then he started to use his tongue, making her moan uncontrollably. He slipped his tongue deep inside of her, and started licking, he went deeper and deeper, as far as it was possible to go, Mikan's hips were of the bed now, still rising, trying to feel more of Natsume. Mikan's moans were so sexy; he didn't think he could take any more, without completely losing control. He wasn't going to give up now though; the only thing on his mind was to pleasure Mikan more than anyone else could, so she would always be his. He trailed his lips up her stomach and lifted them straight to her own lips, slipping his tongue inside. She could taste herself on his tongue…  
At the same time, he slipped a finger inside of her. She was so hard, he was too. Slowly he slipped another finger into her, and felt her moan through his mouth. He slipped in another, then another, and started pumping, slowly at first, then faster and faster. They were already panting. Mikan's breasts were so puckered up, and they would burst any second, in that brassier which was already extremely tight. Tired Natsume looked up from his 'work' and surveyed her, finally realizing that she still had her robe on, all his cloths had come of ages ago. He wasted no time in taking it off her, but the sight that met his eyes, completely knocked the breath out of him. A flaming red brassier with hot pink and sky blue frills. It was really tight for her, it was meant to be, and right down the middle, where her breasts met, there was only thin black lace, giving him an excellent view. Her breasts were so puckered up you could see her nipples through the elastic material. "Thanks mum he muttered." As he stared at her, becoming uncomfortable, she tried to cover it up.

"You know for the first time in my life I've found something I don't want to strip you out off."

"Well I'm flattered, make the most out of it, cause if I have it my way, I'm never wearing it again it's way too tight."

"Well you're not going to have your way," he said fingering her nipples through the cloth making her moan "I'm going to have it my way. And you are going to wear that thing every single day and I'm going to make it tighter." He said grinning, nipping her breast for effect.

"I'll think about that later, now I have to get this bloody thing of or I'll die, and you'll never see me In it again. I'm certainly not wearing this when I'm cremated"

"Touché."

"Deal with it."

"Yes ma'am" Natsume said laughing as he slipped his hand under the flaming red cloth, his new favourite colour, and carefully took it off, unlike the rest of Mikan's cloths which he had literally ripped off. It was really too much for him now, he reached for the condom, but she was too quick for him, she snatched it out of the way, and flipped him over. Gently she took hold of her manhood, and started to to move them up and down, this was already enough to make him wet, and exactly that happened. But that wasn't enough yet, she placed him between her Breasts, and made sure he was perfectly placed, then she used them to pump.  
All I can say is thank God the room was sound proof, at least partially, or the whole neighborhood would have been awake, and that is saying something, this was rich villa, and the houses were huge! Let alone the gardens!

"Fuck... Mikan," Natsume moaned out.

It was bliss, just as he was about to burst, she dipped her head the extra centimeter and took him in her mouth. It was an amazing sight, to he himself disappear into her mouth again and again, too bad he had his eyes closed most of the time, trying to resist the natural urge to trust against her. He failed and felt himself go not her moth again, as he trust, unable to control himself he felt himself coming up against her throat, Mikan more than welcomed it; and started pumping harder.  
A rather long while later, Natsume regained enough of his senses to flip her over again. He reached for the condom, and he let her take it. She was so the one in control here (girls rule ;) bur he didn't give a damn about that. Mikan waited expectantly, but it looked like Natsume had changed his mind, slowly, he inserted his fingers into her, making her moan, and started pumping, Mikan's hips were going higher and higher, trying to feel the most of Natsume. Again and again he took her up to heaven, and then when she was almost touching the ground, she would take her back up again. Then he started using his tongue to get deeper into her, as soon as she felt this her moaning went out of control. Her moans were beyond sexy; it would be worth giving up the entire world, even three worlds to love a girl who could moan like that. But Natsume had long lost his sense of hearing, all he wanted to do was pleasure Mikan for all eternity. It wasn't very long till Natsume ran out of energy. He nuzzled Mikan's neck until he got his breath back.  
He reached out and picked up the condom from somewhere and sealed himself up. He wasted no time in entering Mikan. Her sex was hot and tight around his, he waited till she had accommodated him.

"Ready Mikan?" He asked before planting a heated kiss on her lips.

Mikan wrapped her legs around Natsumes waist and nodded."Yes"

Smiling Natsume rocked slowly in and out of her, gradulally picking up speed soon moans and screams were heard outside the curtained bed.

Where on blood mother earth was Ruka! He was more than half another late. Didn't he know how rude it was to keep a lady waiting, of course she knew he didn't give a crap, but she refused to believe that, she was the Luna Koizumi, every one cared about her!  
Just then she saw him calmly walking up to her.

"What did you want?" she asked totally pissed.

"The deal's off." He stated with a blank expression.

"WHAT! Why? You can't just do that!"

"Well there is no use. Their PARENTS signed the engagement agreement. Even if you did capture his heart it'd be no use. You do have enough intelligence to understand that don't you."

"What that's totally unfair, I've been your sex-slave for NOTHING! Don't you want the sakura girl too, we could work something out!"

"The answer to your first question, is that is it fair, I paid for that surgery didn't I? As for your second question, no I don't want to 'figure something out'. For your information I am Natsume Hyuuga's best friend, and I already have a girl friend." He paused "Oh my! Look at your face. I hope you got a picture of that dear!"

"Of course I did, It'll sell in thousands for sure. And It'll be split only in two, I mean there's no need to give Luna anything she doesn't have the brains to spend it properly."  
"Imai." Luna hissed with hatred.

"The one and only!" like a perfect gentleman he offered Hotaru his arm, leaning down to kiss her as she took it.

"I'll give you one thing Koizumi, I did have a lot of fun teaching you a lesson." With that, they made their way up to Ruka's car, and drove away, leaving all else behind, just as Mikan and Natsume were.  
Though nothing was certain they never looked back. The only definite thing was that Luna Koizumi would never join them, she would never find happiness. She was too smitten with the devil, and all her worldly goods, the only day she would leave everything behind, would be the day she died.

"Fine then," She snarled thorwing on her clothes."If I can't have you Natsume, then nobody can."

* * *

Yup this is it. This is the winning chapter for "The Playboys Flower" I've changed it a little with the writers permission.

Congrats MangAnimePrinces ^-^

For those who couldn't send an entry on time feel free to send them to me and I'll print them out and send to my very ect, ect,ect,ect otaku BFFS

JA ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy :)

"Here you go Mikan-sama,"Nobara said as she handed Mikan and Natsume a fresh set of clothes for today was the day that the two lovers would finally be free from a week of being trapped inside Mikan's room, although they did confess to each other and then they got all hot and heavy so it wasn't that bad.

Mikan took the clothes and thanked Nobara, who left, the door was finally unlocked so they didn't have to worry.

"Here Natsume,"She called out with a hand full of boys clothes,"Natsume?"

No answer so Mikan approached her bed and drew back the curtains, there was her Natsume asleep in the sheets.

Shaking her head with a soft smile on her face, Mikan slowly shook his shoulder, "Wake up Natsume, we have to go."

Natsume groaned and put a pillow over his face, refusing to wake up.

"Wake up sleepyhead I mean it, "She said in a sing-song voice.

Again Natsume groaned, "No."

Mikan puffed out her cheeks and then thought of a great idea, "Fine then and I was going to ask if you wanted to go to my private cabin in the mountains during winter since we will be married, you and me alone with a nice king sized waterbed but all well-EEK"

Natsume got interested with being alone with Mikan again but when she said waterbed, he lost it and grabbed the sweet tangerine so her body was on top of his and started to kiss her very passionately. 'Why does she love to torture me?'

The kiss lasted for about three minutes until they broke apart for some air.

"Natsume.. we have to go now.. I'm pretty sure our folks are downstairs right now," She said between pants.

Natsume rubbed her head and caressed her cheek, "Come on Polka."

Mikan frowned, "Lets go mister or no sex for six months."

Hearing that, the boy gently pushed her off and ran to the bathroom to take a well needed shower, giggling Mikan found her clothes, a simple white knee length dress with longsleves white knee socks, she took of her robe and put on a hidden pair of panties and a bra once she was fully dressed Mikan turned around to see a very wet and very naked Natsume in front of her.

"Natsume put some clothes on right now!" She squealed turning around blushing.

He smirked, "Shy aren't we Mikan and we spent the whole week practically naked."

Blushing even more Mikan picked up his set of clothes and threw them at him, "Shut and get dressed now."

Natsume chuckled and threw on his white cashmere sweater and black slacks in a flash.

"I'm decent."

Turning around Mikan smiled and took his hand the couple finally left the room, they entered the grand living room and saw their mothers who had devilish smirks on their faces while Natumes dad had a rather upset look on his and Mikans dad looked pissed, her brother was in a dark corner making out with Noabra.

"Mikan Sakura," Her father, Izumi said, "WHY DID MY LITTLE GIRL HAVE TO LOSE HER PURITY TO HIM?"

He was sad and Mikan was dot eyed.

"Um? Daddy?" She asked.

Yuka ran up to her daughter and gripped her shoulders, "Never mind him Baby, so tell me was it good? Did it hurt? Was it everything you dreamt it would be?"

Yuka wanted to know every single detail about the past week but Kaoru, Natsume mom, patted her shoulder.

"You're scaring the poor girl, Yuka,"Then she focused on her son, "So... Natsume you didn't treat her like one of your sluts did you?"

Natsume shook his head.

Kaoru smirked, "Good, now that that's settled, we have a little surprise for you."

Mikan and Natsume looked at them with curiosity in their eyes, Izumi calmed down and pulled out a travel brochure, "We've decided that you two will be married in Kyoto".

Exited Mikan hugged her father, "Really? We get to see Ji-chan? oh thank you daddy, Natsume isn't that great?"

Natsume frowned, "That old man hates my guts."

"I know that why I chose Kyoto,"Izumi said with a smirk.

Natsume glared at him and Izumi glared back, sparks ignited between the two while Mikan looked them with worry. Then before they could start ripping each other to shreds Yuka karate chopped her husband's head with a great amount of force.

"Izumi you idoit,"She muttered as she dragged her unconscious husband out the door, "Before I forget, we are going to Kyoto right now to plan out the ceremony."

The young couple nodded in approval and walked out the door following Natsume parents. Just then Natsume cell phone rang, it was Ruka.

"Ruka, did you get rid of her?"

"Yea, my body was tainted with her smell and touch but I bet she got the message." Ruka said on the other line.

"Sorry about that man,"Natsume said with full remorse, "I bet Imai wants to kill me."

"No she understands,"Ruka said, "Besides my sex life with her has improved big time and-"

Natsume interupted,"Spare me the details I have to go see ya."

" 'K bye." The line went dead as Natsume hung up.

"Who was that?" Mikan asked as they entered a car.

"No one."

Mikan looked at him for a while but let it go as soon she rested her head on his shoulder and fell into a light slumber. The car drove out the parking lot and drove out to Kyoto.

~_**Side Story~**_

"I'm staying behind, "Persona called out as he picked up Nobara bridal style and carried her upstairs to his room.

"Persona-sama this is not right, "The girl said as he laid her on his bed.

Persona crawled over her and planted kisses on her porcelain neck making her shudder,"Nobara-chan I told you to just call me Persona."

Nobara blushed as he looked at her, "I'm sorry, it's just that you've just returned from Italy and-"

"And I missed you the whole entire trip, "Persona said as he stroked her face," I just want to be with the girl I love right now."

He started to unbutton her blouse slowly while he kissed her lips softly; Nobara wrapped her arms around Personas neck and deepened the kiss. Persona licked her lips playfully and gently pushed his tongue into her mouth searching inside eagerly. All the while he had opened her blouse and gently rubbed the satin light blue bra that was exposed, Nobara blushed and used a hand to lift up his shirt she rose it up to wear it exposed his pale stomach, Persona smirked and sat up to remove the shirt.

"Don't worry love, "He whispered seductively in her ear, "I'll make it quick."

She blushed as his upper body was exposed and even more when Persona undressed himself and herself fast, she'll never get over that fact that her now naked body was exposed to him, despite the fact that they've together for about two years since he was eighteen. Persona laid himself on top of her and kissed her with a great amount of passion and wrapped her legs loosely around his waist. She gulped in the kiss as she felt his erection tip at her entrance.

Persona broke and said between puffs of air, "Ready?"

Nobara shuddered as the tip slowly entered, "Yes, please Persona."

He kissed her again and slowly entered her willing body, they both moaned at the feeling. To the both of them it always felt like the first time, Persona wrapped his strong arms around Nobaras petite body and started to move slowly but began to speed up a after a few thrusts, he broke the kiss and planted his forehead against hers . She moaned at the feeling and tightened her legs around her lovers waist, Nobara's hands started to rubs his back until they were wrapped around Personas neck.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as the thrusting intensified, Persona started to pinch and tweak Nobara's nipples causing even more pleasure to soar through her body then her moans grew closer and closer while Personas grunts and small moans grew louder, a tell tale sign that they were about to climax, hard. He increased his thrusting more until Nobara moaned out his name loud and released her orgasm, Persona stiffened and finally released his. Gently he pulled out and laid beside Nobara and gathered her in his arms.

No 'I love you's were exchanged because they both knew from just looking into each other's eyes, the love and passion in them meant a whole lot more than words that would ever be spoken.

* * *

Hello evryone I hope you enjoyed this wonderul chapter and side story, I would normally say somthing before the chapter but it is 5 in the morning so I'm bit tired and depressed since my boyfriend dumped me for another girl oh well

Please read and review

JA ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

Have fun reading peoples ^^

What happened after Ruka and Hotaru made Luna the fool?

Warning: VERY OOC

* * *

In a dark room were the only light were just a few dozen tealight candles with the scent of lilac, Hotaru Imai was flat on her back, naked on Rukas king sized bed with her legs spread as wide as the restraints could let her as her boyfriend Ruka, who still hadf his clothes on, thrusted a dildo in and out of her. Her pants came out harshley as he continued to tease her, they've spent the last week practically seperated because back in France Ruka got a call from both Natsume and Mikan asking for help, get rid of Luna Koizumi. The only way for a guy to get through with that whore was one only thing-sex, Hotaru was furious no way in hell was she going to let her man sacrifice his innocence to a succubus just to get her away from Mikan and Natsume. After a very heated argument Ruka assured Hotaru that he'll think of her when he would take Luna to bed and after what seemed like an eternity Ruka finally gave Luna what she deserved and Hotaru was getting a whole weeks wortyh of torture in one night.

Even though Hotaru was procliamed the 'Blakmailing Queen' or the 'Ice Queen' only Ruka could make her fall on her knees begging for mercy, espacially when it comes to making love to her because he'll tease her until she melts into a puddle of goo.

"Mmm..ah..Ruka..P-please," She begged as she writhed in pleasure.

Ruka smirked," Please what?"

He moved the dildo painfully slow as he watched Hotaru's flushed face twist in ectasy.

As pride slipped from her, she begged even more," Please Ruka... ah.. I don't want the toy.. oh God.. I want you."

Ruka couldn't deny his girl any longer, he took the toy out and stripped himself naked and took the restriants from her ankles. He leaned down and kissed Hotaru deeply on the lips, she moaned as he slipped his tounge inside her mouth but gripped his back when she felt Ruka place his erection at her opening. Slowly he entered Hotaru with ease, he shuddered slightly when he felt her slick inner walls again being with Luna was a bitter nightmare and he desperatly wanted to pound Hotaru to the bed but he had wait for her to get used to being filled again. Hotaru gasped when she was filled up again, she missed more than anything, his long and thick manhood penetrating her until she couldn't take any more but since they hadn't done it for so long Ruka had to wait for her.

"You can move now Ruka," She said as she wrapped her arms around Rukas neck.

Ruka smiled this time and started to move in a slow tempo, he wrapped his arms around Hotarus waist and countinued to thrust in and out of her. The pleasure began to soar through her body until she thrusted her hips upward to meet with his thrusts, she moaned out his name as sweat began to form on her forehead.

"Ohh God... Ruka..Ruka."

Ruka groaned as he felt Hotarus walls tighten around his cock, he started to pinched and tweak her nipple to add even more pleasure before their time was up.

"Ahh ... Hotaru." He moaned out.

The sting of pleasure shot through her like Old Faithful and with a few more thrusts, Hotaru climaxed hard not long after that Ruka came to his climax until they both saw stars. Gently as he could, Ruka pulled out and collasped beside her. Hotaru rested her head on Rukas chest and fell asleep, he ran his fingers through her jet black hair and then smirked.

"Get ready love because as soon as you wake up, I'm going to ravage you so hard that you'll need a wheelchair to get you around."

* * *

I'm done I know it was short but I'll the rest to your imagination ;)

Well I'm single now and that boy has the nerve to call me saying he was sorry well he can go suck a dick for all I care cause I'm not the kind of girl who gets dumped for another girl only to have the guy come back for a second chance XP

Well at least something good came out of the heartbreak, I'm going to ba a big sister I hope I get a little sister ^^

JA


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy after your very long wait ^^

* * *

The car drove up to a small modest looking two story house that stood in the middle of a great garden filled with cherry blossom trees, a beautiful sparkly lake so clear that you could see the little fish swimming about and a little bridge that stretched across. As Natsume got out he went to Mikans side and opened the door for her when she got out they held hands as they waited for their parents to come out of their cars. As soon as the adults came they headed up to the house, standing outside was an old man in a grey and purple jinbei and had an old wooden cane.

"Jii-chan!" Mikan cried out as she let go of Natsume's hand and ran to her grandfather.

The man, whose name was Taka, opened his arms wide for the little tangerine girl," My beautiful Mikan how are you?"

"I'm good," She piped as she hugged the man tightly.

Taka looked and saw Natsume walking up to them with his hands casually in his pockets; he glared at the boy who glared back.

"I see you still need a haircut Natsume," He said referring to Natsumes hairstyle.

"Why so you can use my hair to make a wig old man?" Natsume spat back.

Taka's eyes twitched at the remark, "Why you little brat!"

Natsume smirked at the man and motioned Mikan to come to his side which she did, wrapping his arm around her waist he smirked.

"I don't see why my granddaughter is marrying a boy like you, "Taka grumbled as he greeted the adults.

"Hey dad how have you been,"Yuka asked with excitement in her voice.

Taka nodded, "I've been alright Yuka dear," His nose then caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"YUKA YOU HAVE BEEN SMOKING AGAIN!" He waved his cane at the women.

Yuka shrunk at her father's voice, "It was my last one, I swear."

"YOU'RE HOW FAR ALONG MISSY?"

Yukihara sighed, "I tried sir but she has an addiction."

"Do not."

Kaoru patted her friends shoulder,"They're right you know."

"Shut up Kaoru."

Meanwhile while the intervention was taking place; Natsume whispered something in Mikan's ear.

"Remember that place we used to play at every time we came here?"

She nodded.

"Want to go there?"

Mikan looked up at him and smiled, "Sure."

With a smirk Natsume grabbed her and together they walked into the garden as Taka was lecturing Yuka about the importance of avoiding cigarettes while being pregnant.

"AND FURTHER MORE YOU NEED TO SET AN EXAMPLE TO MIKAN HERE!"

He pointed to the direction where Mikan was but only pointed at the air,"Wheres Mikan?"

Mr. Hyuga spoke," Both Mikan and Natsume walked off to a love motel in hand."

There was a dead silence as Taka and Yukihara stared at him dot-eyed.

Mr. Hyuga sighed,"3...2…1..."

"WWWWHHHAAATTT!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

They walked over the bridge and to a narrow path that led to a certain sakura tree that had a tall bush surrounding it.

"Wow I can't believe its still here after all these years,"Mikan said.

"Yea me too, "said Natsume as he bent down and crawled inside a small hole that was at their feet with Mikan following him. When she poked her head at the other side she saw Natsume sitting under the tree with his eyes closed, a few petals barley touching his face and one landed on his head. Watching her love being in such an innocent pose she had a dirty little idea.

"Natsume?"

"Hn?" He replied with his eyes still closed.

Mikan lied down on her side with her front facing Natsume," I got flower petals in my hair can you help me?"

Shaking his head with a chuckle he opened his eyes, "I suppose Mika-"

In front of him on a bedding of flower petals was a naked Mikan Sakura

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"MIIIKKKKAAANNNN! WHERES MY BEAUTIFUL MIKAAAANNNN!" cried out Yukihara and Taka as they ran all over the city part of Kyoto in every love motel, dragging Yuka along with them.

Kaoru and Mr. Hyuga were sitting in front of the TV as all of this was reported on the daily news.

"They're not in a love motel are they?" asked Kaoru as she cuddled up next to her hubby.

With a smirk identical to smirk Natsume's he replied, "up, I figured that those two would be interfering so I made-up a small lie."

Kaoru giggled and snuggled closer to him, "And people think his conniving ways came from me."

He placed a kiss on her head as they continued to watch their friends make utter fools of themselves.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Well daddy, did you get it?" Asked Luna.

Her father smiled and handed her a manila envelope, "Anything for my precious little princess."

With a creepy sweet smile she gave her father a big hug, "Thank you daddy, you won't regret it."

As her father left Luna opened the envelope and saw just what she needed to see, pictures of Mikan in a very bad position.

"If this doesn't get me Natsume then nothing will," She said as she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"'Sup?"

"Hi Hiroki,"Luna said with a smirk, "Question: do you still have feelings for Mikan?"

On the other, a tall man with violet black hair and gold eyes walked around a room with pictures of Mikan all over the wall and the ceiling had Mikan's smiling painted on. The bed had a sex doll that looked exactly like Mikan and it was just used.

"You may say that I do," Hiroki said as he sat on the bed.

"Well remember Natsume?"

Hearing the name he grinded his teeth,"Yea."

'Got him,' Luna thought and began to fake a sad voice.

"Well he's engaged to Mikan and Natsu-chan was my boyfriend too."

"WHAT?"

"Yes and Mikan is miserable."

Hiroki grabbed recent picture of Mikan and held it close, "Don't worry I'll be there in a few."

Making a few sniffle noise Luna replied, "Okay bye."

The line went dead as Hiroki looked at the Mikan doll, "Don't worry my Mikan I'll save you."

Meanwhile Luna put her phone away and smirked.

"Perfect."

* * *

AAAAHHH won't Luna ever learn o well maybe I'll kill in the next chapter and whose Hiroki?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for this very late update(Senior years a bitch) but heres something to keep you happy until further notice ^^

* * *

Natsume had a nose bleed at the sight of Mikan's naked body,'_ Since when did she become this bold?_'

Mikan always had a childish body, her chest always looked flat and her uniform hid any curves that she had but now her breasts looked perfect, well rounded even the pink nipples were perfect, her legs were long and well toned, her curves were those that can stop a train in its tracks and her face had the innocent yet daring look with her full lips parted.

"You told me that doing it in a place like this was one of your favorite fantasies," she said as Natsume crawled to her.

"I really need to stop telling you my secrets," He said as he sealed their lips with a kiss.

* * *

Tapping her heel clad feet Luna waited for the train to arrive.

_'When Natsume sees these photos, he'll know once and for all that he is mine._'

Luna laughed her evil laugh out loud as people stared at her, the train arrived and the whore boarded. She was never the kind to take trains but this was the only way to travel to Kyoto without being detected. As the locomotive made its rounds she made a call.

"Hiroki, are you over there?"

A voice was heard again," Yea I'm at the hotel, just waiting for you sorry ass to get up here."

"You can be so mean," Luna fake pouted.

"Whatever," He hung up as he began to thrust into the Mikan doll.

"Pretty soon Mikan, I'll cum into you for reals," He said as he finally climaxed.

On the other line Luna glared at her cell and jammed it into her pocket,"How rude."

* * *

"Ah.. Natsu...me," Miakn moaned out as Natsume began to move into her slowly.

"Shh.. Mikan do you want people to hear you?" He asked with a smirk appearing on his blushing face.

She bit her lip as her body was stretched again and again in a most satisfiyng way, petals from the tree brushed their naked bodies as they moved, getting them turned on even more. Mikan was on top of the boy since Natsume said he wanted to try something new, which Mikan could not deny, her hands were bound behind her back with her hair ribbon, her nipples were clenched with nipple clamps that Natsume managed to smuggle, and they were using the lube they never got to use. It had a heating effect that activated when in contact with skin, Natsuem used some on his member which right now was sending Mikan into Heaven. He grabbed her hips and began to mover her up and in a very slow manner.

Mikan threw her head back as the heat and pleasure ran through her body," Ooh.. Natsume...Please.. go Faster."

He smirked and complied sending Mikan into space,she moaned as the friction began to heat up even more and soon Natsume couldn't take it anymore and flipped Mikan on her back and began to move even faster than before. The heat was to much and soon Mikan screamed her moan and beagn to climax. Hard. Her orgasm mixed with the lube made even more hotter as Natsume kept going sending him spiraling to his release. Thinking quick, he pulled out and came all over Mikans stomach and breasts, their bodies were pulsing as they began to breath hard, sweat dripped from their bodies and fell onto the grass. Natsume collapsed on the right side of Mikan andheld her close.

"Next time Mikan, make sure that one of us has a condom," He said with a serious tone.

Mikan pouted,"Don't worry, I told you I'm taking pills."

"Those fail have the time."

"Morning after pills.'

Natsume rolled his ruby eyes and just gave the girl a sweet kiss," I think we should go back."

"No, I like it here," Mikan said as she began to fall asleep.

"You can't be serious," He said but Mikan was dead asleep.

Other things that Natsume loved about Mikan, immediatly after doing something fun together, she al;ways managed to fall asleep first, grabbing his jacket , Natsume covered themselves a bit and began to fall asleep himself.

* * *

Sorry that this short but like I said Senoir year is a bitch, but I';ll make more lovely and LONGER chapters to

Ja^^


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for your patience ^^

I'm here to announce that this chapter is part one to near the ending of this story. Thank yo to every single reader who read, commented and favorited this wonderful story.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan walked back to the house hand in hand as Izumi ran out with big and worried eyes.

"MIKAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He demanded in his "fatherly" tone.

"Nowhere daddy," The girl said with an innocent smile painted on her face but her eyes said otherwise.

Izumi turned red when he saw this and fumed when he saw his future son-in-law smirking.

"You are so lucky my daughter loves you," He said calmly; too calmly," Otherwise I'd kill you."

Natsume was rather confused at his calmness but he figured that Yuka had a very stern yet very serirous talk to the man so he let it go. As the man walked to his car to do some business with his corparation, the young couple walked in the house and snuck into Mikans room. It was a small room, about the size of a elementry school classroom, it had a small futon in the corner with a ultra plush blanket and two pillows, a small desk with a laptop on top and a plasma screen tv above. Mikan walked to the futon and lied down with her body spread wide, as tempted as he was, Natsume didn't feel like attacking her, today. Instead he layed by her side and kissed her in a deep passion, Mikan moaned as his tounge slipped inside slowly and played with hers. It was a rather quick kiss, the boy broke it from lack of air and cupped the girls face.

"You know I love you right?" He asked waiting for the obvious answer.

Mikan kissed his cheek,"Of course I do silly."

Natsume kissed her forehead and lied by her side, falling asleep rather quickly, Mikan giggled softly and pulled the covers over him and herself. It was a nice day so it didn't hurt for a small nap, she snuggled close to Natsume; earning his arms around her body in return and fell asleep.  
Two hours into the nap, Natsumes phone began to ring, grumbling as he was woken up by the nusience he answered it.

"What?"

A low yet seductive voice from the other line spoke,"Hey baby, how are you?"

Natsumes crimsons eyes widened as he was now fully awake," Koizumi! How the hell did you get my number?"

"I have my sources."

"You have one second to hang up right now," He said as calmly as he could without waking up Mikan next to him.

On the other line, Luna smirked.

"I'm sorry Natsume but I can't do that."

"What?"

"Go to this adress right now and I'll leave you alone forever."

Luna laughed, gave the adress and hung up. Natsume glared at his cell and slowly got up, he went to Mikans desk and wrote a note, telling her where he was going and left the room. He walked outside the house and made a short walk to a love motel, he around and saw the room number he was told to go to. He hesitated at first but swallowing his gut and pride, Natsume knocked on the door.

A low voice was heard," Come in."

Natsume opened the door and saw Luna lying down on the heart shaped bed, fully naked and her legs spread. He gagged and tried to hold in his lunch.

"Koizumi, what the fuck are you doing?"

She got up, with her legs still spread and smirked," I was hoping that you would come to your senses and take me baby."

"Do. Not. call me that again," Natsume said as he turned around and began to leave until.

"But Natsume, I have something that I think you'll want to see."

That caught his attention and he stopped dead in his tracks,"What is it?"

Luna got off the bed and reached for somethingon the night stand, it was a manilla envelope. She walked to Natsume all the while swaying her hips and gave the package to the boy. Natsume opened it and saw pictures- pictures of Mikan- his eyes widened at the sight the sight of them, Mikan was lying flat on her back naked and shadowy figure of another man ontop of her. Mikan had the look of ectasy on her face in each picture.

"See baby," Luna wrapped her arms around his upper body from behind and began to rub him slowly," She's a whore, I would never cheat on you."

Natsume was lost for words as he looked at the pictures over and over again. Luna saw this and licked his cheek.

"You look stressed, how about coming to bed?" She said as she walked back to the bed.

Natsume soon followed.

* * *

Mikan woke up to the sound of her cellphone ringing and answered,"Hello?"

"Mikan baby, it's me."

Mikan shot up from her bed," Hiroki? I thought you were still in jail."

A small chuckle was heard," I got out, good behavior."

"How did you get my number?"

"I have sources, listen though I just saw your little boyfriend go to a love hotel."

* * *

Mikan was in a trance as she walked to the hotel and was now staring at the door, she heard Natsumes voice and Luna screaming voice with slight hesitation, she wrapped her trembling fingers around the door nob.

* * *

Well I'm done for the night.

Happy Veteran's Day to all

Ja ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your patience ^^

I'm here to announce that this chapter is part two to near the ending of this story. Thank you to every single reader who read, commented and favorited this wonderful story.

_Mikan was in a trance as she walked to the hotel and was now staring at the door, she heard Natsumes voice and Luna screaming voice with slight hesitation, she wrapped her trembling fingers around the door knob._

Luna was so happy right now, she finally had Natsume right where she wanted. She knew the minute she slept with him the very first time, they would be together forever and that Mikan will be away from him now. Right now Natsume was standing over the bed with a dead look on his face, he'll get over it, she thought to herself as she waited for him to take her. But Natsume stood there, he wasn't moving at all, soon his dead look was replaced with a smirk.

"You honestly think I would believe that?" He asked with dry humor in his voice.

She shot up from the with a shocked look on her face," What?"

He picked up the envelope and took out a picture of Mikan in a position where her legs where over her head.

"In this picture, Mikan has mole on her left breast, "He pointed at the picture," She doesn't have a mole or any kind of mole on her body."

He pulled out another picture of Mikan in the doggy position.

"And in this one, there's no scar on her side," Luna started to bite her lip," Mikan had appendicitis when she was eight, the scar is still there."

Luna clenched her fists," YOU BASTARD!"

"Look Koizumi, I love Mikan and we are about to be married soon, You need to understand that you can't have anything you want", Natsume said as he walked to the door, "Get on with your life."

He opened the door and saw Mikan standing there with tears in her eyes.

Mikan heard everything, from Natsume pointing out flaws to telling luna that he loved her and no one else. She was happy, so happy that tears welled up in her eyes. Before she was about to open the door Natsume had already opened it. They stared at each other for about a minute until Mikan jumped up and claimed his lips in a searing kiss, Natsume was confused at first but held the brunette close in his arms.

"They broke the kiss and Mikan looked at Luna with cold glazed eyes," You get near him again, I will kill you."

The couple left leaving the slut in the room all alone.

They reached home, only to find that no one was there, they walked to the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge.

_Hey you two, us moms took the tired men out to Tokyo to shop for the wedding. We'll be gone until noon tomorrow, there's some roast beef in the oven why don't you two have a romantic dinner. Love yas ^^_

The young couple looked at each other for about three minutes until Natsume scooped up Mikan in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. They made love slowly that, examining each other's bodies like they did on their first time, Mikan rubbed Natsumes back with the tips of her fingers, her legs where wrapped tightly around his waist as he moved. Natsume held her close as his head was buried in her neck, taking in her sweet scent. They were like this until midnight.

I'm done for the day, I guarantee that the next chapter will be longer

JA ^^


	15. Chapter 15

The very last chapter, I hope you love it

* * *

The soft crisp air of autumn filled the room from the open window as Mikan sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long locks. Toady was the day that she and Natsume would finally be wed. They were supposed to have been married two years earlier but certain things made them stall the wedding. Luna committed suicide the day Natsume shot her down, she left behind a suicide note claiming that without "her" Natsume, life was not worth living and she slit her throat. Michiro tried to blame the Hyuga family claiming if Natsume had married his daughter instead of Mikan then Luna might still be alive but the media was smart, they knew that the Koizumi family consisted of nothing but twisted people willing to kill to get what they wanted. Instead of gaining sympathy, the media described the suicide as another publicity stunt and the Koizumi family fell into financial ruin. Then Hiroki was arrested for raping a young girl who looked exactly like Mikan so he was thrown back into jail.  
Mikan finished her hair and slipped on her wedding dress and began to apply her make up with help of Hotaru and Aoi. Meanwhile Natsume walked up the aisle and welcomed all the guests that were attending the wedding, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"Whoa Natsume, chill out," Ruka said trying to calm the man down.

Natsume fixed his crimson tie and breathed deeply, "I'm trying."

_'Jumpy nerves_,' He thought as he held Mikan's little brother, Youichi, in his arms. Everyone was rather relieved that Yukas smoking didn't affect him that much but they wondered if his silent attitude was a side effect. The little two year old wiggled in his arms and began to reach out for Natsume, he took in his arms.

"Nii-chan love Miki," He piped patting Natsumes chest with his little hands.

Natsume sat the silvered haired child down and went to talk to his parents.

* * *

"You ready Mikan?" Hotaru asked the eighteen year old calmly.

The blushing bride nodded and rose from her seat," Yes."

The two bridesmaids looked at each other smiling and walked out the door as the music began to play. Yukihara nearly cried as his little girl picked up her red rose bouquet and walked up to him.

"How do I look daddy?" She asked as if she were eight years old again.

He smiled and took her arm," Like a princess."

The wedding music played as the double doors opened and the father-daughter duo walked gracefully outside.

* * *

Natsume blushed when he saw Mikan; her hair was down past her hips which swayed lightly with each step she took. Her pure white gown was strapless; the only thing adding color was the red-orange sash around the waist. Her face was covered with a shear veil so he only saw a silhouette of her face, Yukihara and Mikan stopped in front of him and Yukihara gladly gave his child away. The young lovers joined hands as the preacher spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we gathered here today in the grace of God..."

Natsume looked down at Mikan and made the most gentle of smiles he had ever made.

* * *

**_5 years later_**

"You can do it Mikan, just push," Natsume said trying to encourage his young wife as she trying to give birth to their first child.

"AAAHHH NATSUME YOU BASTARD," Mikan screamed as she felt another contraction ravish her body.

The man gulped in fear as he held her hand,_' Note to self: more epidural.'_

Mikan took in very deep breaths as she gave another push; sweat dotted her face as she felt something large slip out of her. Then a small cry was heard, Mikan feel back on the bed as the doctors cleaned and checked the small baby for any signs of illness for abnormality. Natsume held the girls hand and kissed it softly.

"You did good baby," He said gently as the doctors walked up with a small pink bundle in his arms.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy little girl."

He gave the child to Natsume and walked out of the room to give them privacy.

Natsume smiled at the baby, she had a tuff of blackish hair and her cheeks were red from the little cry she made when she entered the world. Mikan got and reached for her baby, Natsume placed her on her lap and smiled again as he saw his baby grab one of his fingers involuntary.

"She's so beautiful," He whispered so he wouldn't wake up the child.

Mikan smiled as she stroked the baby's chubby cheek with her pointer finger," Yes she is."

Then a thought struck her," What should we name her?"

Natsume but the inside of his cheek and said," Akiko, her name will be Akiko Hyuga."

Mikan smiled and laid her head on his shoulder," That's a beautiful name, Akiko."

No sooner they thought of her name, Akiko opened her eyes and crimson brown eyes stared at her parents with great curiosity.

The End

* * *

Thank you Minna-sama for reading and rating this story. I might make sequl who knows

JA ^^


	16. Chapter 16

"Akiko, you're going to be late for school," Yelled Mikan as she waited for her rebellious daughter to get ready for her first day of school.

"I'M COMING MOMMA," The ravenette yelled as she slid down from the grand stair case.

Mikan glared at her daughter," You don't have time for breakfast, there's some money on the table go get something."

"Momma," Akiko wined, she hated it when her mother was like this and she wished her father didn't go on business trips.

Without batting an eye, the thirteen year old gave her pregnant mother a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her 500,000 yen. Running to a little corner store, she bought donuts and a tea before bolting to Alice junior high.

Akiko Hyuga, daughter of Seiyu Mikan "Sakura" Hyuga and Business tycoon Natsume Hyuga, ignored the stares from all the boys and girls as she made her way to the orientation. She was the pride of her two parents; she had Natsumes drop dead gorgeous looks, Mikan's sweet and gentle personality and both their smarts. By the time she was ten, she had already score a 2.5 billion account for her father. So absorbed into her thoughts she bumped into a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sorry," she said running to the orientation before the bell rang.

The boy smirked," So you're Akiko Hyuga."

The orientation was over just as Akiko made it their, she cried like baby for being late, earning attention from other kids.

"Baka, why are you always late?" a voice said beside her.

Akiko looked and blushed at who she saw; it was her best friend in the whole entire world, Hikaru Nogi, his blonde hair fell in front of his blue eyes as he was staring down at the sobbing girl. Akiko knew Hikaru because their parents were friend's way before they were born; Hikaru was like his mother Hotaru when it came to personality but like his father when it came to animals. Hikaru sighed and helped his friend from making an utter fool of herself by lifting her up by the collar of her uniform jacket.

"Kiko, what's your excuse this time?" He asked knowing the answer all to well.

The ravenette closed her and stuck her tongue out playfully, "I overslept."

"Baka."

"AWW Karu, why can't you be nice to me?" Akiko pouted.

Hikaru rolled his eyes," because I spoiled you too much so I gave up."

Akiko banged her fists against his back, crying out meanie over and over again. They got their schedules from the front desk lady and looked to see if they had any classes together, they had all classes together.

"Yay, Karu we're together as always," The girl said with a big smile.

Hikaru smirked," At least I get a class with Sumaru.

Akiko's heart cracked up a bit; she kept forgetting that her crush was gay and had a boyfriend. Life was so cruel. They walked to their homeroom class and took a seat at the front, ignoring the usual hate slurs and wolf whistles.

"Hey Hikaru when are you gonna fuck your boyfriend?"

"FAG!"

Akiko ran to the boy who yelled that and punched his face in, making him cry like a baby. She sat with her friend and curled up in her seat muttering about how she was going to kill the next guy for insulting her friend, Hikaru sighed.

"You know, I'm very used to the whole teasing because I'm gay deal," He said patting Akiko's back.

The curled up girl grumbled," Yea well, they need to grow up."

The classroom was filled with more students when their teacher, Narumi, walked in a rather flamboyant outfit.

"Alright my wonderful students settle down," he said with a big smile," The sooner we start the sooner we go home.

Everyone fell silent as Narumi gave them the rules and guidelines they needed to follow if they wanted to stay. As soon as the lecture was over, Akiko and Hikaru bolted out of the class room and went to their respective cars they were waiting for them since they were too young to drive.

"What should we do Karu?" Akiko said before going into her father's car, Natsume got home just in time top pick up his baby girl."

Hikaru bit his bottom lip and thought of something," Let's go to the park."

The girl smiled and got in her car while Hikaru went into his.

"Akiko Hyuga," A voice said from the shadows," Your mother is going to pay for what she did to my sister.

Natsume drove up to the family villa after getting Akiko some McDonalds.

"How was your first day puppy?" He asked as he slurped his coke.

Akiko gulped," Well…*nervous laughter* I was late."

He looked at this rear view mirror and gave his daughter a glare.

"What?"

"I overslept daddy that's all," She cried out flaying her arms at a rapid pace," And besides Momma woke me up in time."

Natsume sighed," Akiko Hyuga, your mother is due any day now and you're thirteen years old, you have to consider waking up by yourself."

Akiko pouted and left the car as it was parking up front.

"We're home," she yelled out, expecting her mother to say 'Welcome home baby.'

She didn't.

"Momma?" She called out getting worried.

She heard panted breathing coming from the living room; she ran to the room and saw her mother kneeling on the ground clutching her stomach, panting and sweaty.

"Daddy, mommas gone to labor," She yelled as she ran outside to see her father getting out of the car.

"What?" He said with a huge amount of concern in his voice.

"Mommas gone into labor get the car ready."

She ran back indie and went to her mother's side.

"Akiko I don't think I can make it," Mikan cried, she felt the baby coming.

Akiko rubbed her mother back and tried to calm her down. Mikan made harsh breathes before falling on her back with her legs spread.

"The baby's coming now," She yelled," Akiko please check."

The girl panicked," I don't wanna look, isn't that daddy's job?"

"Akiko Hyuga, check now," Mikan yelled out.

As the girl reluctantly check the area between her mother's legs, Natsume came running in.

"Natsume, I can't wait for the hospital, I'm having this baby now," Mikan panted out.

Natsume panicked and grabbed his cell phone, he called the family doctor.

"Persona, help, Mikan went into labor," He yelled out in panic," hurry get over here, she's having it now."

Mikan screamed as she felt the head of her baby come out of her, Akiko felt like she wanted to throw up. Pouting her gagging aside she went and grabbed her favorite throw and placed it to where the baby will land on. Mikan began to push, first Akiko saw the head then shoulders and then the entire body, at first it didn't cry but after Akiko wrapped it in the blanket and tied one of her shoelaces around the cord, the baby girl made a cry. Natsume stopped rambling on the phone and saw his daughter successfully deliver her new sister and started to clean it with the throw she was wrapped in, after calming down he told Persona to get an ambulance.

He hung up and went to his wife's side, she was panting but alright, Akiko, who was still slightly sick at the whole experience, held her crying sister, she had brown hair and when she opened her little eyes, she had brown hair. Giving her baby sis a hug, she gave her to their mother, Mikan smiled as tears fell from her eyes looking at the baby.

"What should we name her?" Mikan said rocking the baby."

"I don't know but we should let Akiko name her," Natsume insisted, "After all she did deliver her."

Akiko was stunned, naming a child was a big responsibility especially if it was her little sister and she had to think of something. She thought, she heard and siren coming from the front door, Natsume got up and ran outside to lead the way to Mikan.

"Miku, let's name her Miku," She said in a high pitched voice.

Natsume came back with the paramedics and a stretcher, they took baby Miku and picked up Mikan and put her on the stretcher. As they rolled her to the ambulance, Natsume and Akiko walked into their car and followed the ambulance, Akiko pulled out her phone and called Hikaru, she told him that they were going to the hospital and that she may not make it to the park, he understood.

"Thanks Karu, I'll make it up to you somehow," She said.

'_How about a kiss,_' He thought.

"Don't worry about it," he said shaking that thought away," I'll see you tomorrow

He hung up.

"I wish I could just tell her," Hikaru said sitting down on his bed.

"Being Bi and falling for your best friend," He said with a sigh," What a drag."

"Congrats on the new baby idiot," Hotaru said to her best friend as she was recovering in a private hospital room," You had to deliver Miku on your living room floor and Akiko had to deliver her."

Mikan puffed her cheeks in a childish way," Hotaru, you're so mean."

"Think about traumatized your thirteen year old is." She scolded.

"Akiko is a good girl," Natsume said calmly while reading a manga," She'll get over it."

Ruka sighed," By the way, why did you name her Miku?"

Both Natsume and Mikan went silent and looked down in comical shame.

"Akiko likes those singing machines, the vocaloids she calls them," The raven haired man said," Hatsune Miku is her favorite."

Hotaru could see it now, Miku Hyuga being teased at school for having the same name as a computer that sings. They started arguing about the choice of name leaving Akiko, who happened to be in the room but was forgotten, slipped out and went to the private nursery were her sister was. Passing some student doctors, she heard them talking about how they wanted to catch her and ravage her.

"Think about it Taki," A man who looked like a teenager," My dick penetrating her over and over again."

"You're so evil," the other one said but he licked his lips," Akiko Hyuga is worth a good fuck."

Hearing that, Akiko bolted for it.

'_Why? !'_ She thought as tears fell from her eyes,_' why do I attract those kinds of men.'_

Ever since she reached puberty, Akiko was the sexual desire of every pervert who laid an eye on her. One occasion, her mother's attempted rapist saw her and tried to the same thing he tried to do to Mikan, it traumatized her deeply. Reaching the safety of the nursery she showed the guard id and walked in. Miku was sleeping soundly in her bassinet; the ravenette reached in and picked her up.

"Something's telling me you'll be my source of comfort Miku-chan," Akiko said quietly, not wanting to wake her.

Miku made a soft gurgle ad looked at her sister, so absorbed into her thought, Akiko failed to notice a shadow approaching her.

The shadow approached Akiko slowly until two hands covered her eyes.

"Kiko You need to work on your senses," Hikaru said calmly," What if some guy walks in and tries to take advantage of you?"

Akiko sighed calmly," I knew you were behind me but I have a baby in my arms."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and watched as little Miku curled and uncurled her little hands.

"I see you're getting acquainted with the baby," They heard a foreign voice say

"Hey daddy," the girl said making sure she didn't lose any minutes of her life.

"Hey Mister Hyuga," Hikaru called out calmly.

Natsume walked in and took Miku from her big sisters arms," You're going home little Miku."

Akiko wondered what it was like to bring a newborn baby to its first home she was going to experience it now. Natsume walked out of the nursery with Akiko and Hikaru in tow, they passed the two men who were talking about Akiko, she looked at them and walked closer to her father for protection. They entered the hospital room where Hotaru lost her pride for a few minutes and went gaga over the baby.

"AAAWWW SHE LOOKS LIKE Mikan WITH ALL THAT HAIR," She said in an incredibly high pitched voice.

Hikaru stared at his mother wide eyed and backed away slowly.

"Daddy," Akiko asked her father in a fearful voice," Was she like this when I was born?"

Natsume nodded.

* * *

"Now listen up son," A man told his son," You must make the Hyugas pay for what they did to your sister and our family."

The boy nodded and looked at the pictures of Akiko Hyuga.

"You must get close to their daughter; make friends with her and when their guard is down," The man stabbed the picture with a sharp Kanata knife," You know the rest.''

"I understand father," He said calmly," I'll make the Hyuga pay for murdering my sister."

* * *

The Hyuga family went to their waiting car with little Miku in her little car seat that had a Miku sticker on the side. As they drove home, Akiko felt the strangest feeling, she felt like she was going to have the most horrible years of her life.

* * *

Sumaru glared at the phone hpoing that it would burst into flames.

"How dare that bitch say he can't make to our date? !" He yelled as he threw the phone on the floor.

"It's that hyuga girl, well if he wants to be with me," He said through his teeth," He better stopp seeing her."

The car parked in the garage slowly as the Hyuga family came home from the hospital with their new addition to the family. Miku Hyuga was sound asleep in her little car seat with Hatsune Miku stickers on the sides, Akiko was also asleep so Natsume had to carry her while Mikan carried baby Miku inside. They walked through the hallways, up the stairs and into the baby room; Miku was placed on the light green covers of her crib. Mikan put a Miku plushie by her side as she slept.

"She's so beautiful," Natsume said with a bit of a strain on his voice as a result of carrying an extra seventy pounds.

Mikan smiled and caressed her baby's little face," She is, Natsume we need to take our other baby to bed."

The extra weight was starting to get to Natsume," Yea we do."

They walked out of the nursery and closed the door ever so slightly so Miku would not wake up. They walked into another hallway and came to a door that had pictures of vocaloids and engaliods all over, inside the room was Mikan's four poster bed with gossamer curtains, a large dresser with vocaloids figurines and a beautiful imported black vanity with expensive perfumes. The room was illuminated by the moon that was shining from the glass doors to the balcony which was covered by pure white curtains. Natsume placed Akiko on the bed and tucked her; Mikan kissed her on the cheek and they both left the room, Akiko woke up about a minute later and realized that she was in her bed, with a stretch and a yawn; she got out of bed and began to undress from her uniform and walked naked to her personal bathroom.

As she walked a pair of green eyes stared as she closed the door behind her, the red head boy continued to glare at the glass and held his knife tightly, hearing the guard dogs he managed to avoid come closer he clutched the knife on his mouth and jumped from the balcony which was two stories high, and landed on the rose bushes. He got out and ran across the yard with the dogs at his tail and climbed the brick wall and ran into his escape car.

"Drive," He yelled at the man at the wheel, the tires screeched as they drove off at an alarming pace.

"Well?" the man asked while driving.

The boy sat back and smirked," She's my age so I can't get her that way," he took put his cell phone and dialed his father's number," Hey dad, about that plan," he ran a hand through his red locks,"Yea, it's going to have to be a long term goal."

The man on the other line grunted but agreed, he hung up and the boy closed his eyes.

"Master Kiyoteru," The driver said calmly," Would you like to go anywhere else?"

"No."

_Three years later_

"Kiko, Kiko, Kiko," A little voice said in a cute irresistible way.

Akiko Hyuga groaned as she felt a little finger poke her on the cheek, she grabbed the silk covers and threw them over her head hoping it would stop the poking. The little hand pulled the covers and revealed the young grown up face of Akiko, opening her crimson eyes; she smiled when she stared at big brown eyes.

"Here I am," The little girl spoke with a big smile.

"Yes here you are," The teen said getting up and holding her little sister on her lap," Why did you wake up Kiko?"

Little Miku made a big smile and hugged her favorite sister," Happy Birthday."

Right, today was the day she was going to turn sixteen. I'm getting old, she thought. Akiko sat her sister beside her and walked to her bathroom to take a quick shower, after getting out, drying her long hair and putting it up in a tight bun, she walked out in her fuzzy green bathrobe and looked in her closet for her Megurine Luka outfit. Her birthday theme was a vocaloids cosplay party, everybody had to cosplay as a vocaloids, there was going to be a lot of music played by the vocaloids and they watched vocaloids MVs. You'd think that a mature sixteen year old would stop liking the vocaloids right? Wrong. Akiko was a diehard fan, almost everything had to be about the vocaloids, her ringtone was World is mine by Miku, her phone wallpaper was of Len Kagamine, her iPod was full of vocaloid music and when she started to drive, she asked for a yellow road roller. Yea a road roller. Natsume did not approve of his eldest daughter's otaku obsession but he had to if it made her happy.

After putting on her long pink wig, Akiko posed in front of the mirror as she was dressed like her favorite character, satisfied she scooped up her little sister and took her to her room to dress her up in her Miku outfit (funny her names Miku and she's going to cosplay as Miku). After fitting her in her outfit the two girls walked downstairs and into the dining room for a quick breakfast.

"Happy birthday my baby," Mikan cried, giving her daughter a big hug, she was dressed up as Meiko, the red midriff and red short skirt, she also the short brown wig.

Natsume was reading the paper but he got up and hugged his daughter," Happy birthday puppy."

He was wearing a Kaito cosplay, the white lab coat with brown pants and the blue wig, all he needed was the ice-cream. They sat down and ate the cereal that was there and talked about the upcoming day.

"I still don't know why you insisted on having a vocaloids party," Natsume said with his eyes closed while eating," why couldn't you have a proper sweet sixteen?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, if he didn't approve of this party then why was he cosplaying?

"Don't worry Akiko what matters is that you're going to have fun okay?" She said happiley.

The teen smiled and ate her cereal. Just then Miku began to sing World is Mine (future Otaku everyone?) while eating, her voice was small and out of tune but she was only three so no one held it against her. As the family finished their meal, the doorbell rang; Akiko left the table and ran to the door, she opened the door and saw a boy wearing a white shirt with a yellow sash around his neck and black shorts and black leg and arm warmers.

"Happy birthday Luka," He said with a smile.

"Karu," she said with a big smile," you're dressed as Len."

"Actually Rin," Hikaru said with a blush," I just don't have the bow, Sumaru will be here later, he's dressed as Len."

Akiko sighed and let her friend in, pretty soon a bundle of cars came in the parking lot. This was going to be a fun birthday.

* * *

I'm moving my story to here because I'm depressed (cheating boy friend) so more likely I'll stop writing for this story for God knows how long


	17. Important message

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!** **3 minutes ago**


End file.
